The present invention is related to adhesive applicators, and more particularly, to systems and methods for applying adhesive attachments to transaction cards.
Transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, membership cards, stored value cards, and the like, are widely used. Such cards may include a variety of different indicia to identify the card and other features, such as the card issuer, the customer, terms and conditions of use, or the like, depending in part on the type of card. The information may be printed on the card using alphanumeric characters, graphics, or the like, or may be embossed into the card. Alternatively, some or all the information may be encoded on the card, such as in a magnetic strip attached to the card.
Often, it is desirable to couple transaction cards to a carrier having additional information printed thereon. For example, when a credit card is mailed to a consumer, the cards is typically affixed with a carrier such as a paper sheet or other statement containing account information and the like. Similarly, stored value cards sold in retail locations may have a carrier containing terms and conditions of use, promotional information, and other inducements to buy the card. The card may be attached to the carrier, often with an adhesive strip or some type of bonding material. In an alternative process, some have devised methods whereby two or more corners of the card are slotted into punch holes of the carrier. Yet current approaches for coupling cards with carriers often suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, systems for punching D-holes into carrier sheets can be expensive and difficult to operate. Relatedly, it has been found that cards often become dislodged from carrier punch holes as a result of post office handling procedures. Some have proposed the use of gummy glue or other removable low melt adhesives for attaching cards with carriers. However, known adhesive applicators such as these are often prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed for affixing cards and other articles to carriers. The present invention provides such a solution to such needs.